


Worth the Wait

by waywardangel (leviarty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, accidental metaphors, possibly aroace destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviarty/pseuds/waywardangel
Summary: Cas comes back, and then he makes breakfast.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Worth the Wait

Dean stood in the kitchen doorway, watching Cas meander around the room.

Cas had come back.

He hadn’t really been listening when Jack had explained exactly _how_ Cas was back, what with being more concerned with the unconscious angel in his arms. But it didn’t matter, because Cas was back. He was alive. He was home.

And now he was awake, and wearing Dean’s clothes, and trying to make himself breakfast.

Dean couldn’t help the smile that formed as he leaned against the doorway and watched the angel—former angel?—try to scramble eggs. It wasn’t going well. If he was going to be living as a human now, they’d have to work on a few things.

“I love you, too,” he said, finally announcing his presence. Cas nearly dropped the spatula as he whipped around in surprise. Maybe Dean should’ve lead with something else, should’ve made his first words to Cas since his return something a little less heavy. Maybe he could’ve lead with ‘hey’.

But they had already wasted so much time, already lost so much to waiting and deflecting and pretending they weren’t it for each other.

Dean’s smile grew. “Lemme give you a hand,” he said, popping himself away from the wall and taking the spatula. “Low heat is your friend,” he explained, turning down the eye. He dumped the ruined eggs off the pan and started over. “It takes a bit longer, but it’s worth it.”

Cas, eyes still wide with shock, didn’t stop staring at Dean, though he wasn’t paying any attention to the food.

“Do you?” he asked finally.

Dean looked up from the skillet to meet Cas’ eyes. “Does that sound like something I’d say if I didn’t mean it?”

Cas continued to study him as Dean turned back to the pan again, carefully moving the eggs around.

“You never said anything.”

Dean shrugged. “Neither did you.” There were an abundance of reasons for them both, though none of them seemed to matter, not anymore. “See, perfect eggs. Fluffy, not too runny, not overcooked. Just gotta be patient.”

Cas’ eyes finally moved to look at the eggs as Dean slid them onto the plate.

They were, in fact, just right.


End file.
